I Am For You
by LuckyUnluck13
Summary: Eren is a young dancer at Trost Ballet Company but hasn't really received any significant roles, that is until an older member of the company returns. He has been asked by Erwin to choreograph and cast the up coming production of 'Romeo and Juliet'. What path will Eren's life take after a chance meeting with the dancer in a practice room in the late evening before the auditions?
1. Chapter 1: The Raven and The Boy

Chapter One: The Raven and The Boy

"Chassé, Pas de Chat, and run around. Point and open, prepare and pirouette. Step, leap, en tournant! And turn, turn, turn, turn, jump and land!"

THUMP! The brunette dancer had fallen to the fall, yet again. He cursed as he got open from the awkward position on the floor and rubbed his sore knees, which he had banged on the floor too many times now.

Hanji stopped the music and looked at the boy with her hands on her hips. "Eren please! This is the fifth time we have run this piece. Is it that hard the land on your knee from that jump?" She cried in frustration with a frantic wave of her hands.

"I'm sorry! I'm trying Hanji! It's just an awkward landing!" Eren yelled back.

She sighed and shook her head. "Alright. Gunter, Mike, Erd, why don't you take a break? You know what; go home. We're done for the night." Eren went to over to his bag. "Not so fast Eren! I need to stay and practise." She called.

"Awwwwww come on Hanji! It's late!" Eren whined. He had been practising all day and, at this rate, it wouldn't be long until he could no longer be able to feel his legs. He was tired and just wanted to go home and sleep. He had an audition tomorrow as well. But Hanji wasn't having it. She gave him a look that told him to stay where he was, so Eren grumbled under his breath and flopped down onto the floor. The other three men, two tall blondes and another brunette, gathered their things and said their goodnights before leaving Eren and Hanji alone in the rehearsal room.

She pushed her glasses back up her nose before she turned around and smiled at him kindly. "Look Eren, I'm just trying to help you."

"How is it going to help? Erwin already knows how poorly I dance, so the auditions are pretty much pointless. It's not like I'm going to get anything anyway." He mumbled and pouted.

Hanji smiled wildly. "Oh Eren, you are soooooo cute when you pout like that." She cackled madly. "And don't say things like that, you never know when you might be given a ssssooollloooo." She sang before she continued to giggle to herself. "Anyway, don't go underestimating your talent. Just because you're the youngest dancer in the main section of the company doesn't mean you're the least talented."

"Thanks." Eren smiled sheepishly and blushed a bright red at the compliment. Even though Hanji was a person of a kinder nature, she never gave compliments like that unless she meant them.

"Don't mention it." She laughed lightly at Eren's reaction. "I'll have to say more stuff like that if that's the reaction I get. Besides, Erwin won't be casting the ballet this time."

"What?!" Eren sat up quickly, looking at Hanji with a confused expression.

She smiled knowingly. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but an older member of the company will be doing the main body of casting and choreographing 'Romeo and Juliet'." Eren was rather bewildered at this and wasn't sure what to make of the idea of someone else taking charge of the production. "Just don't tell anyone, 'kay?" Hanji added.

"He must be pretty special then." He mumbled.

"He is actually. He's the best dancer that Trost Ballet Company has ever seen and I think he's ranked among the top ten dancers in the world." She said matter-of-factly. "So you are to practise this routine until it is perfect if you want to make a good impression. And if you are cast you'll have a lot to compete with."

Eren sighed and let his shoulders drop in defeat; he knew that he wasn't going anywhere soon tonight. "Okay. I'll practise all night if I have to."

"Good. That's what I want to hear." She nodded and walked out of the room with her short auburn hair sweeping behind her. Eren sighed. There was nothing worse than practising alone late at night.

"We should lock up for the night." Erwin said looking up from his papers at the other man. Erwin stood up and announced to the raven that it was almost midnight and reminded him that they had auditions to watch in less than twelve hours. The raven rubbed his temples at the thought of the painful hours of tomorrow. He slapped the profiles he'd been going through onto the table and looked up at Erwin. You could tell that Erwin had been a dancer in his youth. Even though he had not danced for years, his arms were still reasonably toned and bulged through his shirt slightly as he stretched. He stood tall above the raven and ran a strong hand through his sandy hair. "You don't mind locking up the practise studios do you?" He asked.

Of course the raven minded and Erwin knew that but he couldn't be bothered to argue. "Sure, whatever." He shrugged and rose from his seat to follow Erwin out of the door. He waited while Erwin locked up the office before he was tossed the keys.

"You remember where the practise rooms are right?" Erwin asked teasingly.

"Of course I do, it hasn't been that long." The raven growled before turning on his heal and stomping down the hall (without actually stomping). Erwin's laughter filled the hallway behind him as he walked away. God, he couldn't stand that man when he patronised him like that! The raven knew that Erwin was just having a bit of fun but it pissed him off when he said things like that. He had no idea how he managed to survive fifteen years in this place. He grunted and pulled his hood over his head, letting it rest so that his black bangs were still visible. He flew down several flights of stairs before reaching the basement in which six practise rooms resided. He headed to the first door to see if it was locked when he could hear faint music. He grumbled to himself. Fricking Hanji had left the music on again. The rooms were designed so that they were reasonably sound proof, but, in the dead silence, it was possible for noise to be heard from within. He looked down the hall and noticed a soft light protruding from the furthest room. And she'd left the lights on as well! He frowned deeply and went to look through the window into what he thought would be an empty studio.

Rather, the raven found himself looking at a dancing boy. The boy's face was glistening with sweat and his lip was bitten in either frustration or concentration, the raven couldn't tell. He watched as the boy leaped and began to turn in mid-air, doing five in a row, before landing or at least attempting to. The boy crumpled and cursed as he laid breathing heavily on the floor. The boy was a good dancer, there was just one tiny flaw in his technique when he tried to land but it was just enough to mess the entire thing up for him. No doubt Hanji had told the boy to practise until he got it right, and at the rate he was going, the boy was going to end up being here all night, so the raven took pity on him. He opened the door, almost silently, but it was quiet enough that the boy didn't notice and stepped into the room.

"You won't get it right if you continue to let your technique be so poor." The raven said flatly.

The boy staggered to his feet in a startled manner. Obviously he hadn't expected anyone to be around so late. He stared at him with wide turquoise eyes, searching for anything that would spark recognition, but he found nothing and let his eyes fall to the ground in embarrassment instead. The raven had to admit, the boy was gorgeous. He was of a tall and lean build, standing several feet taller than himself, but not as tall as Erwin. The boy's skin was gently sun-kissed and the muscle that the raven could see bulged out of his skin smoothly, in a way that seemed as if it had been painted. This similar softness was present in his features as these features possessed no hard lines. His chin and nose curved just enough so that it wasn't too round. His rich brown hair fell messily around his eyes framing them perfectly. Everything about the boy screamed delicate beauty. But then his eyes, they looked as though they contained the vast expansion of the ocean itself, churning as those irises watched him.

This man, who was he? Eren stared at him searching for anything about him that he would recognise. The man was smaller than Eren (probably about 5'4") but held himself up making him seem larger at a first glance. He couldn't tell what the rest of him looked like since he was wearing a hoodie and some baggy sweatpants, but he knew (he didn't know how, he just knew) that this man was also a dancer - perhaps it was the way he held himself. Even so, Eren's attention was completely drawn to the man's face. His jawline was sharp and so was his nose, but neither of them were pointy, in a manner of speaking. His hair was as black as ebony falling gracefully down from his head and, to top it off, the bangs were pushed neatly to either side of his face leaving nothing of his face hidden. His eyebrows were dark but thin and were framed by lines, most likely frown lines as that was all this guy seemed to do. His lips were drawn in a straight line but he didn't linger long there. Eren looked up at the man's eyes which were staring right at his. They were grey but not anywhere near flat. The irises swirled and danced as though they were clouds from a storm that had just blown in. Eren could not find anything that he recognised about the man, and felt as though he would be unable to forget such a face, so he let his eyes fall downward in embarrassment. Just the way this man looked at him made him feel imperfect and a tad uncomfortable and for that he was embarrassed.

"You do know that your technique was wrong, don't you?" The raven asked. The boy looked up at him again, rather clueless before responding with a quiet 'no'. The raven felt as though he had to fix this, not because he suddenly started caring for this brat, instead it was a feeling of pity. The boy was going to hurt himself or worse, which would unfairly put him out of dancing, and the raven knew all too well how that felt. He sighed and looked at the boy who was awkwardly picking that the hem of his t-shirt. "The rest of the dance is fine," the raven said, "but, you're not landing properly on that jump. You are trying to land it with straight legs. Try landing with bent knees, that way it will make it easier when you have to finish on them. Also, don't jar the motion, let it continue to flow. That goes for all you're movements. You're making them rather robotic and stiff as you move from one to the other. Put concentrating on the routine out of your mind, and just relax and dance."

Then, the raven gestured for the boy to try again, following his advice. The boy walked over and started the music again before taking up his position in the middle of the room. It appeared that the brat had a brain as he had taken the ravens advice seriously and just relaxed. The amount of improvement in his dancing was immense and the raven could see definite potential. When it came to the end of the routine, the boy spun in the air with extraordinary grace and landed on his knees with a little wobble (although it was better than landing on his butt). Panting, the boy looked at the man for some sort of reassurance that he had done well and the raven just gave a small nod. With that a wide smile cracked along his jaw, lighting up the entirety of the boy's face with a cute charm. The boy was absolutely adorable, God damn it! He couldn't think of the boy in such a manner, he probably wasn't even of age!

The boy was practically beaming at his achievement. He was so happy that a small hysterical laugh escaped his lips as he fell backwards on to the floor.

"Alright, I get that you're happy but I have to lock up before I can go home brat. So either get your butt out of the studio or you're spending your night here." The raven said flatly. The boy nodded while he still had his goofy grin plastered on his face and rolled over on to his side so that he could get to his bag. As the boy pulled his jacket on, the raven watched him in the mirror so that it didn't look like he was staring, but he could quite clearly see that the boy's gaze was directed at him again. He looked irritated as he tried to place the man but found this fruitless so he opened his mouth as asked, "Are you new here?"

The raven couldn't help but laugh inwardly at this. He turned his head towards the boy and cracked a small knowing smile. "In a way," he said slowly, trying to wind the boy up.

All of a sudden, his facial expression changed to that of remembrance. "You're the guest choreographer, aren't you?! The famous dancer who used to train here!" He exclaimed a little too loudly. The raven narrowed his eyes; no one was supposed to know except for Erwin, Hanji and himself. He sighed. Hanji just can't keep her mouth shut could she? The boy looked like he was trying to sink into himself. Obviously, the raven looked more threatening than he thought. They stood there like that for a bit before the raven made a small gesture towards the door. "Oh, right," the boy said quietly and proceeded to hurry out of the door, brushing past him slightly.

The boy continued to speed down the hall until he reached the stairs. He paused. "Would you mind telling me your name?" He asked so quietly that the raven almost missed the question.

He smirked. "Levi. My name's Levi."

The boy looked at the raven one more time before disappearing up the stairs.

Levi…


	2. Chapter 2: The Audition

**Notes:** Sorry this took so long to write, I had tech week for my play and exams to get through bblllleeeeggghhhhhhhh. I am now on thanks giving break so I can finally give you chapter two and hopefully a couple more before school starts again. I'm gonna try post every week in the future but it's most likely gonna be every two weeks. Anyway, I'll post when I can :)

Chapter Two: The Audition

Levi hated the morning with a passion. Any hour before 10am was ungodly in his opinion. Erwin had unlocked the building at 8.30am (he, Hanji and Levi were to be at the building then in order to start setting up) and the dancers were to arrive fifteen minutes after that. The auditions were supposed to start at 9am, which Levi took as an invitation to arrive at the studio dead on the hour. Needless to say, Erwin had not been happy but he would just have to deal with the fact that it was not going to happen any other way. Levi made a mental note to that he was not to let Hanji or Erwin schedule any rehearsals that involved before noon.

As he walked into the theatre he did a quick scan of the dancers who were all gathered on stage. The mood was light as many people talked energetically to one another and stretched out their legs. He dumped his bag next to the large wooden table top that had been set up in the middle of the ground floor audience section and fell into a chair. He signed and picked up the neatly stacked pile of profiles off the table so that he could rifle through them again. He appreciated the job that Erwin had done compiling all the critical information but it bugged him that Erwin didn't put pictures on them. It made his life a whole lot more difficult.

He heard Hanji and Erwin enter behind him.

"Remind me again why there aren't any pictures of the dancers?" Levi asked as he continued to look at the papers.

Erwin chuckled under his breath. "It's because I don't want to type casting someone before you've seen them dance. You are bound to do just that and then be stubborn about changing your decision."

"Especially if the male is attractive!" Hanji added with a wild giggle.

Levi turned his head slowly toward Hanji. His mouth was pressed into a hard line and his eyes were narrowed into such a petrifying death stare that Medusa would have been jealous. The raven considered throwing the papers at her face but then they would scatter everywhere leaving a mess that he would inevitably clean up. Instead, he just sighed again and picked out the profiles he thought had the most potential. It wasn't that he didn't like people knowing he was gay, quite frankly he couldn't care-less about who knew about it and what they thought, it was just that when Hanji mentioned anything about it, she'd be pretty much putting a red flashing arrow above his head that shouted 'gay'. Whatever. He looked at the smaller pile he'd made. In consisted of two females - Petra Ral (who was a decent dancer is Levi's memory served well), and Sasha Blouse - as well as five males - Gunter Schultz, Eld Jinn, Reiner Braun, Jean Kirsten, and Eren Yeager. According to the profiles, both Eren and Jean were younger than the rest of the members of the company, with Jean being 21 and Eren being 19, and both were reasonably tall brunettes. Levi watched the dancers again, hoping to pin point the boys within the crowd. He spotted one with short brown hair that was just long enough you were unable to call it a crew cut. He looked like the youngest member on the stage, so he assumed that he was Eren. But no sooner had he settled on that decision did a young blonde call "Jean" across the stage and the boy turned his head. He grumbled in frustration. Why couldn't Erwin just put pictures on these things?

Erwin stood up and walked to the front of the stage where he took role. Levi tried to listen and match names to faces but halfway through he gave up and decided that he wasn't going to remember any later. He settled back into his chair.

"Okay, so we're only missing Eren then." He tapped the clipboard with his pencil and shook his head before asking, "Does anyone know anything about Eren's whereabouts?" Levi perked up at this, and thought it rather odd that this Eren had not showed up.

"Hopefully fallen into a ditch." Jean smirked. "Armin would know."

All heads on stage turned to look at a petite blonde boy. He looked rather like a rabbit in headlights with his bob of golden hair and his round baby eyes. He stood a little taller before answering, "No, he hasn't been picking up his cell so I don't know anything." There was a pause and then Armin added quickly, "He's probably just late. Mikasa would have called if he was ill or injured." He looked back at Jean at that last part.

Erwin nodded before telling the dancers to proceed with the warm up. Several of the larger dancers exited the stage before returning with dancing bars in tow. The remaining dancers took up their positions and began to stretch out their bodies. After five minutes of watching an extremely boring display Hanji clapped her hands and told them to do warm-up drills followed by the ensemble routine. The bars were removed into the wings and positions were taken on the stage. They started with simple pliés, rond de jambes, and pirouettes before moving on to taking up their dancing formation. The ensemble routine began. It was well danced, it was just unfortunate that the Yeager boy was missing as there was an obvious gap in the formation and one of the females was left without a partner.

Levi dropped his head back. His heart wasn't into this part of the process. He wanted to be up there, enjoying the exhilaration of dancing, but instead he was stuck watching it. What he hated was the lack of passion these people had for their dancing. They had great technique and many of the ballerina's lines were flawless, it just missed that extra push. That push that drove them forward and what made them roll out of bed at ungodly hours in the morning. He let out a low groan.

"Still so sign of Eren then." Erwin mumbled and reached a long arm up to scratch the back of his head. "I guess the female soloists will just have to dance first then."

Hanji gave a small nod and proceed to yell instructions at the people on the stage. All of the males moved to the sides of the stage to watch the possible Juliet's dance. In turn, five girls danced a short solo of about three minutes. Both Petra and the Sasha girl were among the five who danced but as Levi knew that Petra was the best Juliet. Not only was she the strongest dancer of the few, but Levi knew he could rely on her to do a good job. She smiled at him as she left the centre of the stage and he returned her smile with a small friendly nod.

The company took a break. Levi was thankful as he desperately needed one. His back and legs needed to be stretched out and he wanted some coffee. No, not wanted, needed. He checked the time on his phone only to discover it had only been 45 minutes. He growled and pulled his hood up as he ascended up the stairs to the break room (or otherwise known as the Green Room). He didn't particularly want to talk to the dancers, but the Green Room had a better coffee machine than the one in the office. If talked to, Levi would simply not respond.

No one seemed to notice him at first but, while getting coffee, jeering and laughter erupted in the room. If this was about him, Levi thought, then people are going to walk away with bloody noses. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a panting mess stood in the door way.

"Shit! Did I miss the auditions?" The mess cried. His voice was so familiar. Levi turned his head and smirked. So this is Eren Yeager. He was surprised at himself for not guessing. Eren caught his eye.

"Hey! Levi!" He called, but Levi ignored him, picking up his coffee and walking out of the room.

Levi didn't really pay attention to the rest of the auditions. After all, he had made up his mind so why should he. A cast list had started forming in Levi's head and for once in a long while, Levi was excited…


	3. Chapter 3: The Cast

**Notes:** Just as a heads up, I'm kinda doing this whole Third Person Limited thing where I'm either gonna focus on Eren or Levi so that you get more than one point of view. I'm gonna switch points of view by chapter (in this chapter it's Eren and last chapter was Levi) but there will be the occasion where I switch points of view within the chapter itself (like in the first chapter). I will try limit the latter though because it feels kinda weird to me. Let me know what you think because I value your opinion :3

Chapter Three: The Cast

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Eren groaned. He ached all over and he was so stiff that it took too much effort to roll over and face his alarm clock. Without opening his eyes, he flung his arm in its general direction. He missed the clock and hit the surface of his bedside table instead. Eren sighed and felt around with his hand until he felt something cold and metallic. He was unsuccessful in getting his hand on top of the clock, instead, it fell to the floor with a loud CLUNK. Eren let his arm flop. He really didn't want to try and pick it up, but thankfully it had turned itself off during the fall.

Eren lay there breathing lightly with his eyes closed, staring at nothing but the darkness of his inner eyelids. He must have drifted back into sleep because his inner eyelids were suddenly light. He scrunched his lids together before finally opening them and sitting up. He ran a hand through his messy hair and turned to look out of the window of his apartment. The morning was bright but light grey clouds covered the entire sky making the morning oddly gloomy. He let a heavy breath escape past his teeth before he swung his legs out of bed.

Eren slowly began to stretch. He was so stiff and sore it was going to be a wonder if he actually managed to dance at the audition today. He popped his back before walking around the room a couple of times. When he no longer felt so wooden, he smiled a little and went to pick up his alarm clock. The batteries had fallen out when it fell meaning Eren would have to reset it. He sighed and tried to remember where he'd put his phone last night. He'd left it in his pocket or one of them at least. It took about five minutes before he located the phone. He turned it on only to discover he had four missed calls from Armin. What was that about? And then he saw the time.…

"FUCK!" Eren yelled. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

The next sequence of events (a words) was not dissimilar to that of the moment in 'Four Weddings and a Funeral' when the main character over slept (it was a good movie, you should watch it). Eren threw some clothes onto his body while constantly repeating the word 'Fuck'. He grabbed his bag and phone before sprinting out of the door. Breakfast would have to wait and he was already late as it was. The time was 9.40am when he left his apartment and it was a fifteen minute walk to the studio so no matter how sore he was feeling, Eren was going was to have to run.

His feet had a steady rhythm as he ran down the streets of Trost and his breathing matched that. The air was cold and it burnt as it travelled down his throat and into his lungs. His legs were sore but with every step he took, the muscles began to ease. Eren smiled and thought that he should over sleep more often. He began to feel the adrenaline wear off when he could finally see the studio. He pushed himself in his final steps before making it to the door and leaping up the stairs to the male changing room. He threw his stuff into his locker and grabbed his ballet slippers. He needed a drink, Eren thought, so he left the locker room and headed down the hall to the Green Room.

To his surprise (and at the same time he was not surprised) to find it occupied with the company's dancers. Eren groaned as the jeering and laughter began (led by Jean of course). He'd missed them, he'd missed the auditions. Hanji was going to kill him.

"Shit!" Eren cried. He had to know for sure. "Did I miss the auditions?"

The only response was more laughter. Eren searched the room for some sort of response when he saw a pair of familiar piercing grey eyes.

Eren smiled. "Hey! Levi!" He called.

But Levi just smirked and walked out of the Green Rooms doors with his coffee. Eren sighed and flopped on one of the sofas. A rather sheepish looking Armin with an apologetic grin approached him and took the spot next to him on the sofa.

"For what it's worth, you didn't miss the male part of the audition." Armin said quietly.

"Oh thank god!" Eren said in relief, letting go of the breath he'd been holding.

"Hanji is still going to kill you." Armin added as he watched the others in the room.

"Yeah, I know." Eren chuckled. "But it is her fault in the first place since she made me stay and practise."

They both laughed at this.

"Break's up people!" Someone called, so Eren slipped on his shoes and grabbed some water before joining Armin in the crowd that was returning to the stage.

Obviously Erwin had been searching for him among the dancers, for as soon as he entered on the stage Erwin said, "Ah Eren! Nice of you to join us. Was your extra time in bed nice?"

"Sorry sir." Eren replied. "But I was up late last night because Hanji told me to continue practising the routine until I didn't screw it up."

"I can verify that. I had to kick him out when I was locking up." Levi chimed in.

Hanji laughed at this.

"Very well." Erwin nodded. "It's are lucky that you arrived now. Shall we continue then?"

The men took their positions one by one in the centre of the stage. Eren was the third to dance. While the previous two men danced, he watched Levi who seemed to paying zero attention to the auditions. However, Eren noticed Levi looking at his slyly when Eren walked to centre. Eren became rather nervous all of a sudden but when he started dancing he relaxed a little and at the end he landed the jump, even if it was a little wobbly. Levi continued to look at him, even when he took his place back beside Armin. Eren was just glad to have the auditions end so he could get away from those eyes.

Armin suggested that the two get some brunch since Eren's stomach was complaining vocally and Armin hadn't eaten much because he was so nervous. So he spent the next couple of uneventful hours with his best friend. They returned to the studio at around midday and the whole building seemed to be buzzing with excitement. The boys climbed the stairs to the Green Room but not without receiving some strange looks from others on their way.

"What do you think that's all about?" Armin asked but Eren just shrugged in reply as he had no idea.

Just then they entered the Green Room. Everything went quiet as people turned to look at the pair. There were looks of puzzlement and anger on people's faces which Eren couldn't understand. The pair approached the list cautiously while everyone else watched. When Eren reached it he started searching for his name at the bottom and slowly made his way to the top.

**Chorus** Armin Arlet Mina Carolina

Boris Feulner Hannah

Dennis Eibringer Ymir

**The Apothecary **Nac Tius

**Abram **Samuel Linke-Jackson

**Sampson **Thomas Wagner

**Gregory** Connie Springer

**Balthazar** Marco Bott

**Prince Escalus **Erd Jinn

**Benvolio** Gunther Schultz

**Paris ** Bertolt Hoover

**Lady Montague **Christian Reiss

**Montague** Reiner Braun

**Lady Capulet **Ymir

**Capulet** Mike Zacharius

**The Nurse** Sasha Blouse

**Friar Lawrence**

**Tybalt** Jean Kirstein

**Mercutio** Oluo Bozado

**Juliet ** Petra Ral

**Romeo** Eren Yeager

Eren now understood why people were giving him weird looks…


End file.
